


victory

by sweetgoodgraciousangel



Series: Month of May Prompts 2019 [9]
Category: Original Work, 文豪ストレイドッグス | Bungou Stray Dogs
Genre: M/M, and im not sorry for it either LOL, im a self indulgent bitch, taking up two prompts for the month of may for my bsd ocs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-29 04:48:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18771520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetgoodgraciousangel/pseuds/sweetgoodgraciousangel
Summary: “I like the way you think. Then, buy me something as a treat simply because you like me.”Henrik’s heart nearly stopped, and he’s sure it showed on his face (and the devious expression on Ranpo’s own confirmed he liked that reaction). Ah, he supposed that was a downside to having his soul picked apart. There would be no secrets to hide from someone who could figure it all out so easily.





	victory

Henrik was more or less… well, to put it simply, _stunned_.

 

He was always captivated at the display of intelligence that the infamous Edogawa Ranpo put out into the world. The ability to solve a case in a matter of seconds was one of the few things that Henrik found worthy of praising, something he’d love to sit back and observe from a careful distance (he wouldn’t want to accidentally interfere, after all). Ranpo’s head was filled with gears and he could practically see them turning every time he slid his glasses onto his face, that wicked smile prominent on his face, absolutely decimating any criminal within mere inches from him.

 

Henrik didn’t mean to startle him, but he did - somehow - when Henrik deduced that it was relatively safe for him to approach. He and Mari had been out for a walk to get some fresh air when she got distracted by what appeared to be a cafe, exclaiming she wanted something to drink since they’d been out for sometime at that point (and it was rather hot today). Henrik had been far too distracted by the scene going on in the distance to _truly_ register what she was saying, falling completely blank when he caught a hint of that familiar cape and hat on a much too energetic detective. He waved Mari along (he would trust she wouldn’t wander off too far without him) and found himself drawing closer to the commotion.

 

He’d come in at what looked to be the very end of whatever had taken place prior to now. Ranpo was finishing up drabbling on about the motives of the criminal just before said suspect was cuffed. Henrik felt a smile surface on his lips briefly, his face warming at the sight of the pure glee on the detective’s face before he finally walked up behind him, calling out his name.

 

“ _Victory_ for the world’s best detective yet aga—Henrik?”

 

Ranpo was somewhere between stunned and also visibly putting together in his head about how he got so close without noticing. He waved gently, tipping his hat at him.

 

“Sorry. I was in the area and I saw there was a ruckus over here. I came to see what it was all about.”

 

_Because I certainly didn’t walk over here just to see you._

 

“Nothing I couldn’t handle! Just a little _arson_ and _attempted_ _murder_ ,” Ranpo said with a sly smile, his eyes turning toward the person being shoved into a police car. Henrik met eyes with the apprehended man for a second, not a pang of sympathy crossing his heart. At least he got what he deserved in the end. Ranpo more or less was just concerned with the fact he’d been victorious yet again.

 

“Congratulations,” Henrik said. “For solving the case.”

 

“Pfft! You doubted me?”

 

“Far from the truth. Shouldn’t you be able to deduce that, detective?”

 

“I can! But it’s much better hearing it from the mouth of those who admire me,” he said, following up with a wink. Henrik couldn’t help but feel… slightly moved, in an odd way, seeing those glasses on Ranpo’s face.

 

 _He looks handsome_ , he thought to himself. _They suit him._

 

“Where’s Mari?” Ranpo asked, hands on his hips. He appeared as if he was completely unconcerned with what had just taken place. Wouldn’t he have to follow up with the cops here, at the very least? Write a statement? Make a report? Hell, Henrik didn’t know. He wasn’t involved with the law.

 

“How’d you know she was here?”

 

Ranpo smirked expectantly, not answering purposefully, waiting for it to click in his head. When it did (Ranpo knew _everything_ , it seemed), Henrik sighed.

 

“Right, right. I’ll learn not to doubt you. She’s getting something to drink in that cafe over there.”

 

“Oh, that sounds good! You should buy me something as a present. Or prize. Whatever you want it to be.”

 

Henrik raised an eyebrow. It’s not the most startling suggestion someone like Ranpo could make, but _still_. “Um. Why, if I may ask?”

 

Ranpo sighed, looking more irritated than anything, as if Henrik had forgotten something that had only just happened right in front of him.

 

“As a _reward_ for solving the case!”

 

“Should there be a reward for someone who was not even presented a challenge in the first place?”

 

The posed question wasn’t intended to be _mean_ or anything. Rather, Ranpo seemed taken aback by it. He tilted his head for a second, as if studying the very core of Henrik’s being. Henrik would have to admit that he quite liked being observed this closely by someone like Ranpo. Possibly, besides Mari, he may be one of the few people that Henrik would allow to do so. Ranpo he smiled once more, stepping forward bravely.

 

“I like the way you think. Then, buy me something as a treat simply because you like me.”

 

Henrik’s heart nearly stopped, and he’s sure it showed on his face (and the devious expression on Ranpo’s own confirmed he liked that reaction). Ah, he supposed that was a downside to having his soul picked apart. There would be no secrets to hide from someone who could figure it all out so easily.

 

“...So you know?”

 

“Of course! I also know that Mari has it bad for Yosano and Bradbury has the hots for Kunikida. Now can I please have a milkshake to drink? You should get one too. I don’t like spontaneous plans, but if it’s with you, I don’t mind.”

 

_Is this his way of asking for a date?_

 

Henrik didn’t find himself putting up anymore argument, letting the detective follow him away from the crime scene and into the cafe. He couldn’t help but keep wondering if Ranpo should have stayed behind to follow up with anything, but he didn’t really seem to care if he did (he probably wouldn’t even really care if he had to in the first place). Oh well. The person was caught and was going to be behind bars soon, so he couldn’t say he was overly concerned about it (all’s well that ends well for Ranpo, of course).

 

“Huh?” Henrik suddenly said aloud, a drink in both his and Ranpo’s hands now. Ranpo looked at him.

 

“What is it?”

 

“Where’s Mari? She didn’t say she was going anywhere else.”

 

Henrik scanned the cafe multiple times, but never caught sight of the girl anywhere. He hurriedly pulled his phone out of his pocket, hitting the number for her speed dial. The line rang a couple of times as he shuffled himself and Ranpo out of the way of people, waiting for her to pick up. Finally, she did.

 

“Henrik!”

 

“Where did you go?” He asked. He heard her sniffle.

 

That was never good.

 

“I don’t know. I got something to drink and then I went out to find you, and now I’m pretty sure I’m lost. I think I’m in some sort of alleyway?”

 

 _Mari, for the love of_ **_everything_ ** _-_

 

“Alright, stay put. I’m coming.”

 

He hung up and put his phone away, dropping his face into his hand and rubbed his temples. Mari was his closest and dearest friend, but she had absolutely _no sense_ of direction. How in the _world_ could she have possibly missed where Henrik was? Oh well. She likely hadn’t even seen Ranpo where he was when they strolled onto the street he was on. Maybe that’s why she wandered off.

 

“Ranpo,” Henrik said, trying to keep the irritation out of his voice, looking at him, “would you mind solving a second case for today?”

 

“Hm. I don’t like working a lot, but I’ll hear you out. She got lost again, didn’t she?”

 

“Yes.”

 

Ranpo took a hearty sip of whatever sugary drink that put a slight dent into Henrik’s wallet, doing an affirming nod afterward.

 

“It’s a good thing I don’t feel like going back to the agency yet. Let’s go!”

 

Ranpo’s hand securely went around Henrik’s wrist, tugging him out the doors. At least he couldn’t say he wouldn’t be entertained for a while longer.

**Author's Note:**

> henrik ibsen is 24 years old and his ability is called "a dolls house" where he can inflict his foes with intense fear, but only if he himself is terrified. he's mari best friend and tends to keep her from getting lost and will absolutely fight anyone that makes her sad.
> 
> bradbury belongs to _slained_ on instagram uwu ranpo calls brad out for being gay for kunikida 2019


End file.
